


Virage

by gaycatpark



Category: Steak (2007)
Genre: Bork!, Gen, exactly no one is surprised by this, this is chivers and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycatpark/pseuds/gaycatpark
Summary: The full moon is rising, and for Chiver's initiate, Félix, things are about to get pretty hairy. *badum tsh*





	1. Chapter 1

The first time was always the hardest, or so Dan said. And if he said it, it had to be true, right? Dear Danny boy, with that self-assured cock of his hip and the smarmy half-sneer- no, not smarmy, endearing. He shouldn’t entertain such thoughts, not about Dan of all people. It was only the pain talking. Yes, only the- _fuck_.

Felix tightened his grip on the dashboard, his back arching against the electric ache running down his spine. His head exploded and he let out a wet hiss, a string of drool running from his lips. His body felt wrong, feverish, not his. Max’s eyes flickered off the road briefly to glance at him. He pulled his lips into a thin line. Sure, it had been hard for all of them, but he didn’t remember reacting _this_ badly. The sun spilling golden across the street, reminded him they had less than an hour until it finished its descent. Hearing the sharp inhale from his passenger, Max eased his foot down on the pedal. The truck whined in response and the road below was swallowed up all the faster. Tonight promised to be a doozy.

Dan was already waiting for them, leaning against the chain link fence, bottle pressed to his lips. Milk helped to keep the pain away, or so Dan had said. And if he said it, it had to be- _fucking hell_. All these looping, aggressive thoughts ran wheels in his mind and pressed hard against his eyes. He needed air, the truck compartment now cramped with heat and pain and jumbled fragments of words. Felix fumbled with the door before Max had even pulled to a complete stop. He spilled out onto the concrete, all shaking limbs and shuddering breath. Dan was at his side in an instant, hand between his shoulder blades. Felix couldn’t hear what he was saying, nor could he tell him to back off between hungry gulps of air. By and by the earth solidified into one once more and Felix raised his head. He saw the sweat trickling down the glass of Dan's bottle, mirroring the sweat prickling his forehead. Milk. Something about milk? A thought he had only moments before now consumed in the cacophony of an aching mind. Milk- ! Milk helped keep the pain away. Félix lunged for the bottle, almost knocking Dan on his ass. Max restrained him as their leader only shook his head.

“Please,” Félix rasped. He did not fight Max, only ground the heel of his hand into his eye as his head exploded with fresh pain. Somewhere through the throbbing haze Dan placed a hand on his cheek, patting him and speaking soft words he could not grasp. Max hauled him to his feet, dragging him into the court. The sun had become no more than a sliver over the horizon, rimming red and swollen.

Max unceremoniously dumped Félix against the other side of the fence and left him at the mercy of Dan. The fever spread to Félix’s fingers, bloating them until they felt as if they might burst. They seemed fine enough when he lifted a shaking hand to his face, but all the same the thick fuzziness painfully numbed his fingertips and made it impossible to grasp at the buttons of his shirt. He was hot, too hot, his body being consumed from the inside and out and he was too weak to fight it.

Dan undressed him. First he gingerly removed the red letterman jacket and set it aside. After tonight the breast would be embroidered with Félix’s name and he would be a true Chivers. Next Dan carefully unbuttoned and peeled away his sweat-soaked shirt. He had a hand on Félix’s belt when he was stopped.

“Why?” The question came out as a ragged gasp. He smoothed some of the sticky strands of hair from Félix's temples, his hands cool against his skin.

“Why do you endure the bat for the pitcher?” He asked in response. In a moment of clarity, Félix could make the pain out in his face. It was in the tightness of his jaw, the slight tremble of his hands, the yellowing of his eyes.

Félix pushed Dan's hand away, fumbling with his own belt. He would not show his weakness, not tonight. Dan nodded. As Félix undressed he rose to help Max, who returned with an armload of clinking chain. With any luck, it would not be enough to hold Félix back. Dan had high hopes for this recruit. Beneath his quiet, dour demeanor lay something half-dormant and hungry. Tonight they would awaken the beast. Quite literally, no less.

Félix, now stripped to only his underwear, did not fight as Max roughly wrapped the chain around him, loosely trapping him against the fence. Despite the cooling air and his lack of garments, the fever grew all the worse and Félix let himself sink against the fence. Let him die there, consumed by his raging innards that now seemed to threatening to combust. The pain was too much, to the point where there was only heat and haze and the sensation of swelling past his boundaries.

Darkness crept it's way across the sky, dimming the courtyard. Dan glanced skyward as the first stars freckled the darkest parts of the horizon. Soon enough. He felt it too. His stomach boiled, his spine ached. Soon, soon, soon. Beside him, Max panted and paced, his movements jerky and sporadic. Félix had gone completely still now. Not for long.

Then came the familiar tug at the gut. He heard Max gurgle beside him, confirming it was not just him. Dan turned his eyes back to the horizon as Félix let out a strangled sound. The first silver of the moon kissed the sky, no more than a hint of soft light.

No, it would not be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the real body horror.

Dark. A throb of deep red that brought with it excruciating pain, fading once more into nothing. He had no physicality, only numbness pulsed by pain. Another throb. More pain. Quickening, deepening. A tattoo of red. He could feel his mouth now, feel the aching of his teeth clenched tight against the pain. And fingers, yes, those too, digging into something soft that must have been flesh, though he could not feel it. A spine, arching and shuddering. These bits and pieces that made a patchwork of bone- not body, but crackling ligaments. He became aware of his ribs, cracking outwards, expanding. Muscle now, ripping and reknitting as it was stretched past its limits. Skin split and seeping. He could feel his heart painfully pounding, his lungs twisting as his organs tried to make sense of the changing expanse of his body. He felt his fingers and feet snapping, bones broken as they elongated. His limbs too, sinewy and twisting as they stretched longer still. His spine stretched to take in new height, hips pulled open in rebirth.

His skull, _oh god_ his skull! It cracked apart, his mouth and eyes flooding with blood until it seemed as though it would burst. He opened his mouth, felt his tongue loll out, tasted the blood, felt his teeth pushing forward. He could not scream, only thrash and gurgle as his face split open and peeled back, his muscles stinging wet against the cold air. Everything shifted, his mouth, his eyes, his ears, rearranged into something monstrous and _wrong_.

Then came the itching fresh atop the pain as stiff bristles of hair forced its way out of every follicle. He wanted to rip at his skin, but the spasms of his muscles made it impossible to move. He could only let out a strangled whine.

By and by, the worst of the pain receded into the deep, throbbing red beneath his eyelids. Physicality returned- finally he could feel the bastardization of a body that had once been _him_. But no more. Not him. Not Félix. Something far _more_ that that.

He could smell the must and meat of others. Somewhere deep in his mind there came the ache of familiarity tinged with fear. Félix cracked open an eye. The light of the moon shone strangely brilliant in the clear sky, and he winced against the unnatural, silvery-shadows. Across the court, two beasts lumbered. He caught the shine of their eyes, and even from this distance his ears could pick up their slow, laboured breaths, the soft whines of pain caught in their throats. A primal panic overcame him. Félix struggled to get to his... well, _feet_ were hardly the word for them. They were now raw and aching paws that left streaks of blood against the rough gravel. He kicked and scrambled, unable to gain his footing. The chains rattled as he struggled. One of the beasts let out a low growl and took a cautious step towards him. His fear mounted at the approach and he fought harder against his confines. This only gained the attention of the second beast and both began to circle closer.

The first had a frame too thin and haggard, limbs stretched long and dark, matted fur hanging from loose skin. His eyes held a thin, watery malice. The second was slightly smaller, though far sturdier, all muscle and sleek hair. His eyes- though hungry- held less venom than his companion. They approached slowly, throats rumbling, strings of drool dripping from the corner of their mouths. 

Félix finally managed to sturdy his feet under him. He lunged forward, hearing the fence shake and shudder in response. The cacophony made the beasts flinch. The tall one took a step back. Felix dug his heels in and thrust forward once more. Again. Again. Each time the beasts startled, but they grew bolder with each step. Finally, with one cold _snap_ Félix was freed.

The world held it’s breath as they eyed one another. Félix rose to his full height, relishing in the sudden sinewiness of his movements. He snarled at the thin one, lurching forward as if to strike. This proved a mistake. The smaller of the two monsters leapt at him, pinning him against the fence. He felt teeth at his throat, claws against his shoulders and stomach. He struggled, kicking at his attacker and barely managing to pry himself free. He ducked and rolled, almost making it to get to his knees, only to be knocked over and rolled onto his back. He struggled beneath the weight, snarling and snapping to no avail. The beast only stared back at him, lips curled into a wet sneer.

A sneer.

The familiar scent.

_Dan?_

Félix let out a small whimper of recognition. The haze of fear and pain began to clear. Yes, this was his Danny boy, he had seen him in this form before. The other one- the ugly one- was no more than Max. And he-? He was still Félix, flesh transformed, but still himself. Rightt?

“Are you done?” Dan asked. Félix lett out a small growl and Dan shifted his weight until the noise died down into a painful whine. 

“I said, are you done?” Félix nodded this time, ears pressed flat against his skull. Dan rolled off and held out a clawed hand. Félix took it, allowing himself to be hauled onto painful paws. Max still regarded him with unmasked malice, and he let out a warning growl.

“Come on now,” Dan huffed, “you're not some base beast. Speak up.”

“It hurts.” Félix refused to tear his eyes away from Max, who approached with an agonizing tenseness that made his fur crawl. Dan seemed unphased. Max always had a _wilderness_ to him that put Félix on edge, now more so than ever. He eyed those slick, sharp teeth and his gut revolted.

“Max,” Dan finally acknowledged the thickening tension, “I think he’s proved himself enough, hasn’t he?” Dan seemed oddly proud. Max, however, was having none of it. A look passed between them, no more than a bristle of fur and a flick of ears. A high whine caught in Dan’s throat. Félix picked up on it, but gave no sign.

“The moon’s still young,” Max finally spoke. He encroached on Félix’s space until he could not help but cower slightly, even as Dan tried to step between them. Max growled,

“You’re not a Chivers yet.” 

Dan’s words came back to him, _Why do you endure the bat for the pitcher?_ He swallowed hard.

Bleue was nothing compared to the hell yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, part 2 contains some blood/body horror.


End file.
